


It Began One Afternoon

by EnergeticPlus



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase will so rescue Riley, Developing Relationship, M/M, Riley loves The Princess Bride, Riley will save Chase from spiders, Shelby really just wants to eat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." It began one afternoon when Riley made Chase sit down and watch The Princess Bride with him. Every day after that, Chase would look for excuses to be near the green ranger, and Riley never minded. *A series of Chiley one-shots. Currently accepting some requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As You Wish

**_It Began One Afternoon - As You Wish_ **

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Riley said in a mock Spanish accent as he stood in the lab underneath the museum. His Dino Saber was raised in front of him, as a tennis ball launched itself from the contraption a few feet away from him. With a swift twist of his arm, the sword easily blocked the tennis ball, sending it flying across the room.

Unfortunately, the tennis ball not only launched itself across the laboratory, it also smacked Chase's shoulder rather hard as he was working on his skateboard. "Ouch!" He hissed and had to grab the skateboard to keep it from sliding off of the edge of the table. Kendall wouldn't have been happy seeing Chase using her desk as a spot for fixing up his skateboard. "Hey, Inigo. Watch where you're launching those will ya?" Chase lifted a free hand and began rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Sorry." Riley said, his left hand going up to rub the back of his neck.

"It's fine, mate." Chase set his skateboard down on the table and looked over at Riley. "Now why are you trying to kill somebody who killed your father?" The black ranger's eyebrows furrowed together in complete confusion. "Wait. Your name isn't Riley?! It's Inigo?!" Chase said with a serious look on his face, right hand grasping at his chest to emphasize just how shocked he really was.

Only Chase wasn't shocked.

He was just screwing around with Riley. Again.

"Shut up, Chase. You know who Inigo Montoya is." Riley rolled his eyes and turned back towards the tennis ball machine. If he wanted to finish up his training for the day, there was no way he was going to let Chase distract him. Again.

"No, mate. I don't know who this Inigo Montoya is." Chase used air quotes while he spoke. But it was obvious Riley wasn't paying any attention to him. He was back to his daily training, flinging his sword around and launching tennis balls in every direction. If Kendall came down and saw the sight before her, she might have an aneurism. Then she would somehow blame it on Chase. Which happens all the time. Kendall's cell phone began to ring one day and the noise made Koda go ballistic. Needless to say, Koda smashed Kendall's phone into oblivion and Chase ended up getting blamed for it.

Sighing, Chase walked towards the front of the lab, and unplugged the tennis ball machine. "There we go. Much better."

"What are you doing?!" Arms flailing up in the air, Riley let his Dino Saber topple to the floor. "I was trying to train!"

That patented heartthrob smirk quickly appeared on Chase's face when he turned towards Riley. The green ranger looked absolutely flustered, his cheeks were a fair shade of pink but even though Chase wished it was him that caused the flush, he knew it was because Riley spent all afternoon 'training'. "That's all you ever do. Train." Chase threw up those air quotes once more. "Don't you ever have fun?"

It was beginning to show just how stubborn Riley really was, especially these last few weeks. The younger ranger quickly crossed his arms over his chest and glared in Chase's direction. "Of course I have fun. Training to me is fun."

Chase suddenly began coughing, and Riley could've sworn he heard his teammate say the word lame between coughs. The cough bit only made Riley narrow his eyes at Chase.

"But that's so boring." Before he realized it, Chase was at Riley's side. He let his arm wrap itself around Riley's shoulders before he spoke once more. "Tell you what. Why don't you take a break from training. And tell me who this Inigo Montoya is."

Riley side-eyed Chase with suspicion. "You seriously have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Is there no Princess Bride in New Zealand?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Chase looked at Riley with curiosity. "Obviously not."

Something in Riley must've clicked into place because before Chase knew it, Riley had a tight hold on his hand. The sensation was entirely new for him, and while he'd held hands with other people before, Riley was different. "Come on then. Our shifts don't start for a few more hours. You and I have a movie to watch."

It wasn't like Riley to quickly abandon his training. But if it meant spending the afternoon with Chase watching one of his favorite movies, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

And when Riley mentioned they should do this again some time, he could've sworn he heard Chase whisper, "As you wish."


	2. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one evening where Riley finds out Chase is terrified of spiders.

**_It Began One Afternoon - I'll Protect You_**

Riley quickly began to notice just how much time Chase seemed to be spending with him. Especially after they watched _The Princess Bride_ together the previous week. They seemed to always have the same shift schedule, and not once did Chase let the grill go up in flames. When Riley mentioned the shift situation to Kendall, the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's completely random, Riley. Do you think I'd do this on purpose?"

No, but, stranger things have been known to happen. 

Like yesterday when Riley finished up his shift at the Dino Bite Cafe. Chase had finished a few minutes before him and disappeared down in the lab. He had said something about needing to change because he didn't want to smell like burgers or else Koda would follow him all over the place. That just left Riley to finish cleaning up for the evening, and make sure everything was in place for Tyler, Shelby and Koda the next morning.

As Riley made it to the lab, he saw it was completely empty. Kendall had gone home for the day not too long before, as did both Shelby and Tyler. And Riley assumed Koda was fast asleep atop his pile of furs in his cozy little cave. But one person was missing. Chase. He was definitely somewhere in the lab as his energem was in the charging bay, along with his chargers.

If this was some cruel April Fools joke and Chase was going to jump out from behind a piece of lab equipment, Riley was going to leave and have his heart attack elsewhere.

After all, seventeen is way too young to be having a heart attack.

The only place Riley thought Chase could be was hidden somewhere in the locker room. Kendall came up with the idea one day after a particularly messy battle with a sludge monster, Mudsludge. Shelby didn't mind it, but the others really wanted to get out of their gunk covered clothes into fresh pieces of clothing. And with nowhere to store them, Kendall thought it was a valuable idea to put in a locker room with spare clothes for each of the rangers. 

Except Koda because he rarely found it appealing to wear a shirt.

Or shoes.

As Riley took a step closer to the locker room, he heard what sounded like one of the locker doors slamming shut and Chase grunt in frustration. Peering in, Riley did indeed find Chase. Except instead of jumping out and scaring the absolute crap out of the green ranger, he saw him situated on top of the bench. His legs were tucked underneath him as he crouched down, and it looked like he was trying to get away from something.

"Uhm, Chase?" Riley questioned but as soon as he set foot in the locker room, Chase held up his hand for the younger man to stop. When Riley froze in place, Chase immediately pointed down to the bottom of his locker.

There sat a spider no larger than a penny. 

It was barely a second before it registered in Riley's brain what was wrong here. The Hotshot was afraid of spiders. "Is he bothering you?" Riley asked as he stepped into the locker room and bent down towards the spider.

"Maybe." Chase's voice was low, accent barely noticeable. 

Riley turned to Chase, grin spread across his face. "What if I was talking to the spider?" 

When Riley turned back to the spider, he could feel Chase's eyes on him. And that only made his cheeks feel warmer. Growing up on the ranch and dealing with spiders almost daily, Riley scooped up the spider in his hands and stood straight up. With the spider safely in the green ranger's hands, Chase could breathe a sigh of relief and let his feet touch the ground once again. 

"Don't worry, Hotshot. I'll always protect you." Riley smiled as he left the locker room, spider still cupped in his hands.

When Riley was out of earshot, Chase frowned. "That's my line, little raptor."


	3. Can I Ask You Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one afternoon where Riley blows his lid at Chase and Shelby's really hungry.

**_It Began One Afternoon - Can I Ask You Something?_ **

The Dino Bite cafe was swarming with hungry patrons for most of the late morning, early afternoon. Which normally was a good thing. Being busy meant that the time at work would go by much quicker than if they were bored. Normally this wouldn't bother Riley Griffin except a certain someone had been distracting him during his shift.

There Chase stood behind the grill. Concentrating on grilling the perfect burger and not trying to burn the place down. 

But let's be serious. He was probably trying to look all cool and calm to the group of girls who had just been seated at the corner booth. At least Shelby was the one taking care of them. Riley might've 'accidentally' spilled water on them. In his daydreams, at least.

He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he most certainly had a crush on the black ranger. From the moment they met there was just something charismatic about him. Yes, he was a cocky little sassmonster, but that accent. And the way Riley often caught Chase looking at him before they went off to fight another one of Sledge's hopeless monsters. There was definitely something there, Riley could feel it.

And he was certain that Chase could, too.

Or maybe not.

Riley had been behind the counter, wiping it down for the next rush of customers when he saw Chase saunter over to the corner booth with the girls. In his typical Chase fashion, of course. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the girls were definitely fawning over Chase. And while Riley could feel his cheeks getting hot, he slammed the dishrag down on the counter. "Shelby. I'm taking my break."

There was a groan and Riley immediately knew Shelby was rolling her eyes. "Fine, but I'm going when you get back!"

Riley made his way outside and plopped down on a nearby crate. He needed some fresh air. And to not be around Chase as he flirted with random girls. Which seemed to be his specialty. If only he'd look at Riley like that. Or at least hint at his feelings. But no. They sat around and watched The Princess Bride together and hadn't spent anymore time alone. Maybe Riley just imagined everything that happened with Chase before. 

Riley was losing his mind.

Combing his fingers through his hair, Riley took a deep breath. He just needed to take a few minutes and calm down, then he'd go back in and rescue Shelby.

"Ugh, Chase! Riley's on his break now! And I was the one going next!" Riley heard Shelby shout from the doorway on the loading dock. He knew what was coming next. Chase had followed him outside. 

"Why'd you run off like that?" Chase asked, standing directly in front of the seated Riley. When the younger man looked up, he could see Chase standing there with his arms crossed over his chest defiantly. 

Eyebrows creeping towards his hairline, Riley shrugged his shoulders. "What? It was time for my break."

But Riley could tell by just the look on his face that Chase wasn't buying it. "Oh really? You don't think I've been trying to get your attention these last few days?"

Wait. What?

Now that his eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion and no longer stuck in his hair, Chase continued. "I thought maybe you weren't interested. So those girls walked in and my brilliant self thought, why don't we try to get the baby raptor's attention?" Now Chase bent forward, crouching down in front of Riley who was still sitting on that old crate.

"It clearly worked." Riley mumbled, not wanting to look directly into Chase's brown eyes. If Riley looked up, he'd be a goner.

Chase tilted his head, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "Wait, what did you just say? Can't hear you over the raptor mumbling."

Riley jumped to his feet and nearly knocked Chase over in the process. "Ugh, Chase! You know I like you! Why else would I grab your hand and take you back to my place to watch my favorite movie?! Then I promised to protect you from any other devious spiders who crossed your path and damn it! You know I like you and you don't need to go flirt with girls to catch my attention!" It seemed that Riley had blown his lid.

Recovering from his stumble, Chase stood up and managed to place his hands on Riley's shoulders. If only to steady the younger man, but let's face it, Chase just wanted to have his hands on Riley. All over him.

"Riley."

"You know, you could go about this a whole different way! Instead of flaunting your love of flirting with girls right in front of my face!" 

"Riley."

"And another thing, I will gladly protect you from more than a bunch of spiders you find in the locker room! I'll protect you from everything!"

"RILEY!" 

That shut the green ranger up.

"Much better. Now. Can I ask you something?" Chase still had his hands pressed against Riley's shoulders, neither men budging from their respective spots. All Riley could do was nod in response and allow the other man to continue. "I want to take you out on a date. No flirting, obviously just with you. Dinner, a movie, maybe going back to my place?" Chase wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before Riley punched his shoulder.

"You sure do move fast, Randall."

"If that's not what you want.." Chase began but Riley immediately interrupted him with a kiss.

It would've been the perfect moment if Shelby hadn't stuck her head out the door and began shouting. "Geez, you guys! I'm hungry and want my break! Hurry it up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, hopefully this is okay! I'm having fun writing these but I'm not sure if they're great or not. And my birthday's coming up in less than 3 weeks so I'm a little off. Hopefully you guys enjoy this! Come chat with me on tumblr at 'remuslupinlovestacos'!


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Chase has an incredible date night planned, but Riley gets sick.

**_Sick Day_**

Tonight was the night.

Tonight was the night when Chase was going to take Riley out on their first real date. None of that sitting at Chase's apartment, watching random movies or whatever they could find on TV. Though don't get Chase wrong, he loved doing that because it meant Riley would snuggle up against him on the sofa. Eventually the younger man would fall asleep and Chase just enjoyed watching him sleep.

Not that he was creepy or anything.

Chase just had to get through the rest of his shift at the Cafe and then he'd be free to go home, get ready and go pick up Riley.

Riley was lucky and had the day off, which he needed and deserved.

But tonight was going to be special.

Being in the great mood that he was, Chase spent the rest of his shift flipping burgers, and whistling to the tune that played in his head.

"UGH! Chase! You're being so annoying!" Shelby yelled from the door to the kitchen and all Chase did was grin.

"At least he's not setting things on fire." Tyler said as he stepped in, picking up the order for table 6. 

"Geez, that was ONE time."

\------

Later that evening, Chase stood in front of Riley's door. The younger man had been staying in a small apartment not far from the museum, so Chase may have been a few minutes early.

For once.

After knocking on the door, Chase waited for a minute or two and didn't hear anything on the other side. Concern rising in his chest, he reached forward and took hold of the door handle. When he found the door was unlocked, Chase began to feel even more nervous. Did something happen to Riley? Why was the door to his little apartment unlocked? 

Cautiously opening the door, Chase peered in the apartment to see nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing looked out of place, so at least someone hadn't ransacked Riley's place.

It wasn't until Chase moved into the living room when it hit him.

Riley was curled up on the sofa, a cluster of blankets were spread out over top of him. A small trashcan was stationed next to the edge of the sofa, balled up tissues littered the floor all around it.

Riley was sick.

And he hadn't told Chase.

"Riley, love?" Chase said softly as he approached the sofa, kneeling down next to the younger man.

Riley slowly opened his eyes, but quickly squeezed them shut as if the light in the room was bothering him. "Chase?"

"Love, what happened?" Chase reached his hand out, letting his fingers run through Riley's dark blonde hair before flipping around and letting the back of his hand rest on his forehead. He definitely had a fever.

The corners of Riley's lips formed a weak smile at Chase's touch. "Got sick this morning." 

Moving his hand from Riley's forehead, Chase cupped Riley's cheek as he gently swept his thumb across his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've come right over."

Riley slowly shook his head, not wanting to move so quickly because he'd be sick if he did. "You had to work. Kendall would be mad."

"Pfft. Kendall can deal with it. You are much more important than work." Chase said as he smiled down at Riley, who now had his eyes open. His lips curled into a full blown smile at this point.

"Now, do you think you can sit up? Or no?" Chase asked Riley and after a few minutes of coaxing the younger man with promises of kisses and snuggling later, Riley finally sat up on the sofa.

"My head hurts. Please make the room stop spinning." Riley groaned and nearly let himself lay down again but not before Chase propped him up with a couple of fluffy pillows. "There, does that help a little?"

Nodding slowly, Riley let himself lean into the pillows and let his head rest against the one up top. He closed his eyes once again and Chase let his hand ghost across Riley's cheek. "I'll be right back." The black ranger whispered and let himself wander into the kitchen.

As Chase rummaged through Riley's cabinets, he found some packets of soup he could make. While he had the soup boiling on the stove, he'd almost constantly peek his head into the living room to check up on Riley. Once everything was ready and Chase arranged the soup onto a tray, he walked into the living room.

Riley sounded like he was asleep, his breathing was slow and deep. But Chase knew Riley needed to eat something, it might make him feel a little bit better. The New Zealander hated to do this, but he had to wake Riley up.

"Riley, love. Are you awake?" Chase set the tray down on the side table, not wanting to spill it all over the place.

A mumble came from between Riley's lips and when his green eyes fluttered open, Chase smiled. "Think you can eat? I'll feed you and it'll be adorable." 

That faint smile appeared on Riley's lips once again and he let Chase feed him. Sure they may have gotten soup on Riley's shirt, Chase's pants and the blankets that Riley had been using as a cocoon, but that didn't matter. Chase was there taking care of Riley, even though they had a date night planned.

"Chase?" Riley whispered, the soup was now gone and Chase had moved Riley to his bedroom where his bed was obviously much more comfortable.

"Hmm?" Chase had climbed into bed with Riley, letting his head rest against his chest. Chase didn't care if he was going to get sick from this, it was all worth it to him.

"Sorry I messed up our date night."

Chase immediately shushed him by placing a kiss on the top of his head. "You didn't mess it up. I'm still here with you, aren't I?"

"Now get some rest, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Because really, there was no place Chase would rather be than with Riley wrapped up in his arms. Safe and sound.


	5. Shake It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finds something suspicious in Chase's bedroom.

There were still so many things Riley didn't know about Chase.

It was like every day Riley learned something new. Some useless information, other information made Riley grin like a complete idiot.

Like the one afternoon he had been cleaning out their bedroom. Because let's face it, Chase is such a slob and Riley couldn't stand being in the horrendous mess any longer. Clothes littered the floor, mainly Chase's with the occasional Riley sock. Just one sock, never an actual pair. Chase's Vans were in a pile at the foot of their bed, in a mountain of canvas and black laces. That large mountain of DVDs somehow ended up on the floor after they decided to have a _Harry Potter_ movie marathon while Riley was recovering from that nasty stomach bug.

Chase had begged Riley not to clean it up, that he would do it after his shift at the Cafe that day. But Riley knew better. He knew Chase wouldn't end up doing it. Add in a little sweet talk and promises of kisses and snuggling later and Riley would end up forgetting about it. They would just end up snuggling on the sofa all evening while watching some trashy reality show on TV. And Riley hated reality TV.

Fast forward to when Riley would stub his toe in the middle of the night on a stack of CDs in the middle of the floor.

Seriously, who keeps CDs stacked up in the middle of their floor?

Chase Randall.

"Seriously, Chase?" Riley said to himself as he bent forward and picked up the CDs that were now scattered across the bedroom floor. "Sometimes I think he purposely leaves all the mess for me to clean up." He groaned when he stopped with two of the CD cases in his hands. 

"What the?" Dark blonde eyebrows furrowed together when he saw what CDs they were. "These aren't mine." And if they weren't Riley's, they had to be Chase's. They were the only two currently living in the small little apartment, so there's no way these could belong to anyone else.

Chase was certainly in for a surprise when he arrived home from his shift.

\------

"Oh Riley, love." Chase sang out as he opened the front door to their apartment, bag of food tucked underneath one of his arms. "I come bearing the gift of my handsome face and a delicious dinner!" Turning around, Chase closed the door behind him and latched the lock.

Riley shouted a quick _hello_ from somewhere in their bedroom so Chase turned into the kitchen and began to set the food out on the table. He had stopped by that little Italian place not too far from the museum, Riley always mentioned how much he loved the eggplant parmesan, even though Chase always thought it was disgusting. Leave it to Chase to be content with either heaps of spaghetti or ravioli. No complaints about either dish.

There was a shuffle behind Chase's back and once he was finished setting the food down, he turned around to find Riley standing there with his hands behind his back. "Riley, love. Hungry?"

Riley stood there, hands still behind his back as he looked towards Chase, grinning from ear to ear. 

"What?" 

Only Riley didn't say anything, but that grin was still wide across his face.

"What did you do, Riley?"

Riley cleared his throat as he finally opened his mouth. "So I was cleaning up our room today. Which was long overdue. But then I tripped over this pile of stuff in the middle of the room. Underneath a pile of your pants." Riley was looking over Chase's face to see if he could figure out where this was headed. It didn't take very long, but slowly Chase's face went from casual to sudden panic mode.

"I found these underneath your pile of pants." 

Riley held up four CD cases. All of them were Taylor Swift CDs.

_Taylor Swift_.

When Chase began to regain his composure, Riley could see the wheels turning in his boyfriend's head, looking for a way out of this one.

But not this time, Chase Randall. Riley Griffin has you all figured out.

"Those aren't mine." Chase blurted out a response Riley wasn't surprised to hear. 

Dark blonde eyebrows crept up Riley's forehead. "Oh? Where'd they come from?"

"Shelby put those there. She's trying to sabotage me." Chase's words came out fast and jumbled together. It was a downright lie, obviously.

Chase Randall was a closet Taylor Swift fan.

It didn't take much longer for Chase to crack. They had been sitting down at the table for dinner, Riley beginning to hum _Shake It Off_ between forkfuls of his side salad. Eventually it was too much for Chase and he shouted, "Oh, fine! I may or may not have a love for Taylor Swift's music!!" Chase got up and began to stomp out of the kitchen. Riley was enjoying this too much and he wasn't about to stop there.

Riley jumped up out of his seat and began to follow his boyfriend, who had walked into their bedroom. 

"Hey Chase? Why don't you just _shake it off_?"


	6. The Cat Sitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Chase and Riley volunteer to watch Tabitha while Moana goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this hasn't been updated in forever, but I'm getting over a nasty cold and just had zero energy to write things. I'll try updating more though. :D

"How did you talk me into this again, Riley?"

"Because you care about me and only want to see me happy."

Chase and Riley had been sitting on their black cushioned sofa in the middle of their small living room one lazy Sunday afternoon. They originally had no plans to do anything eventful, no saving the world unless they were called, no doing homework, nothing that didn't involve laying together on the sofa and watching movies all day. Riley would end up falling asleep on Chase's chest and if a snoring Riley would let him, Chase would try to play _Grand Theft Auto V_ on his Xbox.

It's happened before, and it'll probably happen again.

But those lazy Sunday plans were tossed out the window when Moana popped by their apartment. She needed someone to watch over Tabitha as she was headed to an antiques convention out of town for the night. And before Chase could open his mouth to answer, Riley quickly accepted the responsibility of being Tabitha's parents for the night.

Riley and Chase.

_Cat parents_.

When Moana dropped Tabitha off at their apartment, she left a full list of instructions. Who to call if she got sick. What happens if she doesn't go to the bathroom. The exact measurements of food and water she's supposed to get at specific times during the day. Chase's head began to pound at the vast amount of instructions on the pad of paper. Thankfully Riley was paying attention, because Chase barely got a wave in when Moana finally left.

"You know Rubik's a dog, right?" Chase asked Riley the moment the door shut behind Moana.

Riley had Tabitha cradled gently in his arms when he turned back to look at Chase. "Obviously. Why?"

Shaking his head, Chase dumped the pad of paper on the coffee table. "Because you volunteered us for cat-sitting. Have you ever owned a cat?" Because Chase certainly hasn't. Back home he was never allowed to have pets where he lived. The apartments he and his mother bounced around to never allowed pets. The only pet Chase ever had was a goldfish named Bubbles, and he didn't need a litter box.

"Matt had a cat. Got a second one last year." Riley shrugged his shoulders as Tabitha mewed in his arms. The delicate looking feline looked to be quite content in her resting place, and Chase was frustrated enough to feel a twinge of jealousy towards that cat.

That cat was taking all of Riley's time and attention. When Riley should really be paying attention to _Chase_. You know, his handsome, charming boyfriend from New Zealand. 

The buzz of a phone on the coffee table caught Chase's attention and he looked down to see who was calling. As Kendall's name lit up on his screen, brown eyes nearly rolled into the back of Chase's skull. "Oh Kendall! Such a pleasure to hear your voice!" Chase answered in his usual cheeky manner, this definitely caught Riley's attention from the doorway to the kitchen.

Setting Tabitha down on the floor, Riley leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Chase on the phone.

"What? You're calling _my_ phone and asking to speak with Riley?" Chase looked over at Riley by the end of his sentence, eyes still rolling in clear annoyance. Crooking his index finger, Chase silently beckoned Riley to come over next to him.

As Riley planted himself onto the sofa, Chase handed over his phone to his boyfriend. "Somebody's _dying_ to speak to you, love."

Furrowing dark blonde eyebrows together, Riley placed Chase's phone against his ear. 

As Riley sat on the phone with Kendall, Chase looked down to find Tabitha perched up on the coffee table. If only Riley hadn't volunteered to watch over Tabitha, they could've spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing. Aside from all of the dirty things Chase had planned in his mind for later, one that didn't involve having a _cat_ hanging around their apartment. But now they were stuck with Tabitha, and Chase wasn't even fond of cats. But Moana was his friend, and he couldn't just call her and say _take the cat back, and the pram too_.

With Chase distracted by Tabitha, he hadn't heard Riley trying to get his attention.

"Chase?"

Shaking his head, he turned towards Riley. He was no longer on the phone and he had a look of apprehension on his face. "Yes, love?"

"Please don't get mad but," Riley swallowed. "Kendall just asked me to cover Shelby's closing shift. She got really sick and had to leave. She caught that stomach bug that's been going around."

Chase shuddered, that left only himself and Riley as the only members of the team who hadn't caught that stomach bug yet. It started with Koda somehow, ended up traveling to Tyler and the universe could probably guess how Shelby caught it.

"So you're trying to tell me--" Chase began and Riley immediately closed his eyes just waiting for Chase's reaction to the sudden turn of events. "You're trying to tell me _I'm_ stuck watching this cat."

Riley was hesitant, but eventually he nodded his head. 

Though Chase was silent, Riley kept looking at that face he loved waking up to every single morning to see if he was upset or not.

But nothing ever came from it.

Instead Chase sighed and waved Riley along. "Fine, it's not like Shelby planned this whole bit. And if she did, I will have my revenge."

A wide grin popped up on Riley's face as he leaned forward to capture Chase's lips with his own. "I promise, I'll make it up to you somehow."

Making a beeline for their room to change, Riley looked back at the brunette with the grin still plastered on his face. "Yes, Chase. I know exactly what you're thinking about."

All Chase had to do was let out a deep laugh to let Riley know he heard him.

\--------

Out of breath and keys crashing to the ground, Riley groaned as he bent forward to pick up the fallen keys. That was just his luck, staying a little later at the cafe than usual, and dropping his keys multiple times on the way back to the apartment. When he finally jammed the keys into the slot and twisted his wrist around, he pushed the door open with his hip and pulled the keys back out.

As the door quickly closed behind him, Riley rounded the corner to their living room half expecting to see Chase up and having a glaring contest with Tabitha, but found the living room to be empty.

Not only was the living room empty, but the television was off, the radio wasn't even turned on either. And Chase loved sitting around with the radio on, just so he could sing along to almost every song that came on and annoy anybody within a 20 mile radius.

Riley continued looking around when he didn't see any signs of Tabitha either. He checked the kitchen only to find that her food bowl was sitting in the sink with food residue stuck to the sides. That was a good sign, Chase had remembered to feed her while Riley was at work.

Shaking his head, Riley came to the conclusion that Chase was in their bedroom. He wasn't anywhere else in the apartment, and if he'd gone out, he would've let Riley know with a call or text. And while double checking his phone to make sure nothing was there, he opened the door to their bedroom to a sight he never expected to see.  
Chase was in there, definitely. The television had been on, blasting a college rugby game to the point that Riley had to quickly turn it down. Riley smiled when he saw Chase sprawled out on their bed, fast asleep. 

But what really tugged on his heart was Tabitha, who was perched atop of Chase, curled up and asleep on his chest. 

And here Riley thought Chase had harbored feelings of total disgust and dislike towards Moana's cat when in reality, he held a soft spot for her.

It was only when Chase let out an abrupt snore that Riley pulled out his phone. "He'll kill me for this later but it'll definitely be worth it." The snap of his camera alerted Tabitha to another presence in the room and she looked up at Riley.

Walking over and gently picking the cat up in his arms once again, Riley whispered. "Come on, maybe we should give Chase time to rest." Shifting Tabitha to one arm, Riley used the other to gently pull the blanket up to Chase's chest. "Love you, Chase." He whispered as he began to walk away but Chase's sleepy reply stopped him.

"Love you too, Riley."

It was the first time he actually heard Chase say _I love you_ , aside from all the times he called Riley _love_.

Maybe letting Tabitha stay with them for the night wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently stumbled and fell onto the Chiley-ship and don't regret any of it. This idea came about when we found The Princess Bride on TV and suddenly I realized, this would so be Riley's favorite movie!
> 
> This will hopefully be updated about once a week. If anybody has any special one-shot requests, please feel free to let me know~! You can catch me on tumblr at 'remuslupinlovestacos' or on Twitter at 'iammellarkable'


End file.
